Warum?
by Arca-chan
Summary: Eine Geschichte von Ken und Davis ... *nich gut in summary schreiben ist* ja lest selbst^^


Warum ...?   
  
Warum du...?   
Mein Blick war versteinert. Er war auf dich gerichtet. Du lagst auf dem Steinboden, fünf Meter unter eurem Balkon. Ich rannte auf dich zu. Sei bitte nicht tot, bitte. Was soll ich denn den anderen sagen, wenn du nicht mehr lebst. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen. Ich liebe dich doch. Bei dir angekommen, kniete ich mich nieder und nahm deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ein Riß durchlief deine Schädeldecke. Blut floß heraus. Ich drückte meine Hand auf deine Wunde. Das Blut war warm und deine Haare kitzelten mich an der Hand, sie sind so schön weich. Du machtest ein Auge auf, zum Glück, du lebtest noch. "Schön dich zu sehen" ,sagtest du mit deiner warmen hellen Stimme. Dann fielen deine Augen zu, ich schrie deine Namen, doch du bliebst stumm. Bitte nicht ...! Meine Augen wurden feucht. Allmählich liefen Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter und tropften auf deine geschlossenen Augen. Meine Hand war auf die Wunde gepresst, um das Blut zu stoppen, doch es half nicht. Sie wurde rot von deinem Blut. Immer wieder sah, ich dich fallen, sah, wie ich versuchte dich aufzufangen und du dann ein Meter von mir entfernst aufschlägst. Du bist aus dem 2 Stock gefallen. Meine Augen waren ausdruckslos, ich konnte es nicht glauben. Immer wieder sah ich diese Bilder. Und die Tränen flossen immer weiter meine Wangen hinunter. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich liebe dich doch. Eigentlich wollte ich ja das Krankenhaus anrufen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie dich mir wegnehmen. Und das will ich nicht. Aber du sollst nicht sterben. Was soll ich den tun? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht...!. Deine Haut wurde allmählich kalt und bläulich und du bewegtest dich immer noch nicht. Wie lange saß ich schon hier, ... mit dir. Zehn Minuten, eine Stunde? Meine Angst wuchs, dich zu verlieren. Dann überwand ich mich und rief das Krankenhaus an. Wie in Trance antwortete ich auf die Fragen, der Sekretärin. Meine Hände umklammerten deine. Sie waren immer noch warm. Denn ich wärmte sie. Ich würde sofort mein Leben für dich geben. Die Sekretärin antwortete, dass gleich ein Krankenwagen vorbei kommen würde. Meine Stimme sprach zu dir, vielleicht half es ja, dich am Leben zu halten. Vor meinen Augen strömten eine Reihe von Bildern vorbei. Es waren Erinnerung von der Zeit in der Digi-Welt, wie wir uns getroffen haben. Ich erinnerte mich an all das Traurige und Witzige, was und widerfahren war. Wie gerne würde ich doch noch mal mit dir hingehen. Aber ich hatte mich nie getraut dich zu fragen, jetzt war es bestimmt zu spät. Mein Gesicht war naß, und ich stelle mir eine Frage immer wieder. Warum du ...? Warum mußtest du es sein, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, ist es zwar schlimm, aber nicht so schlimm wie bei dir. Warum ausgerechnet du ...?. Diese Frage wiederholte mein Herz, bis der Krankenwagen kam. Männer in Kitteln sprangen heraus und entrissen dich meinen Händen. Einer schien mich anzuschreien, wohl so etwas wie, Mein Gott, du hättest früher anrufen sollen. Aber ich hörte ihn gar nicht, ich hörte gar nichts, nur das leise Rauschen des Windes. Der Krankenwagen fuhr gerade um eine Ecke, als ich begriff, das ich jetzt alleine war, "NEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN! KOMMT ZURÜCK!" Mein Ruf hallte durch die Häuserreihen. Doch niemand hörte mich. Ich stand auf. Es fing an zu Regnen. Doch meine Haut spürt den Regen nicht. Ich spürte gar nichts, nur Trauer ... und Angst. Angst dich zu verlieren. Der Regen strömte über mein Gesicht und nahm meine Tränen mit. Meine Kleidung war durchnäßt, genauso wie mein Haar. Doch es störte mich nicht, nur eins störte und zwar, dass du nicht mehr hier warst. Ich vermisse die Wärme von dir, die Wärme von deinen Händen. Die Hände die mich immer beschützt haben, wenn wir in Gefahr waren. Der Regen wurde heftiger, doch immer noch stand ich unbewegt auf dem Bürgersteig, meine Gedanken umkreisten die Frage, warum bist du aus dem Balkon gesprungen, bist du denn überhaupt gesprungen? Oder bist du nur...! Ich glaube dir nicht, du bist ganz sicher nicht gesprungen. Auch wenn dein Digimon tot ist, du bist traurig, ich bin es doch auch. Aber du hättest auch zu mir kommen können, es wäre doch nicht schlimm gewesen, darüber zu reden. Und ich habe dir doch auch einmal erzählt das jedes Digimon wiederkommt, vor allem, wenn es sich der Trainer von ganzem Herzen wünscht, ... und das tust du doch auch, oder etwa nicht?. Immer noch regnete es und ich stand mutterseelenallein im Regen, ... ohne dich. Ich fing an zu Laufen, in die Richtung des Hospitals. Im Krankenhaus wurde ich zu deinem Bett gebracht. Da lagst du an einem Tropf und anderen Geräten, dein Gesicht war an der Wunde geschwollen und du warst noch etwas blutverschmiert. Seit mehreren Stunden warst du noch nicht aufgewacht, du lagst also im Koma. Ich saß auf einem Stuhl neben dir und hielt deine Hand, die wieder warm war. Leise sprach ich zu dir. "Auch wenn du mich jetzt nicht hören kannst, ich liebe dich, bitte, wach doch wieder auf. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Und du öffnetest die Augen, sahst mich voller Wärme an, und sprachst zu mir: "Du liebst mich also, wenn ich sterben würde, würde es dir das Herz brechen?" Ich nickte, ich fühlte mich überglücklich, denn du warst wieder aufgewacht. "Dann werde ich versuchen nicht zu sterben. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch, ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit sagen, aber ich traute mich nicht." Deine Worte füllten mein Herz mit Wärme. Und es war als würde ich auf einer Wolke im Himmel sitzen. Doch plötzlich zucktest du und keuchtest. Ärzte stürmten herein, um dir zu helfen. Ich musste gehen, du hattest mich schon wieder alleine gelassen. Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Warum verlässt du mich schon wieder?. Ich blieb im Wartezimmer sitzen und hoffte auf eine gute Antwort von den Ärzten.   
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier am Rand eines Hochhauses. Mein Blick ist getrübt und meine Augen voller Tränen. Ich blicke ein letztes Mal auf die Lichter der Stadt, die in der Dunkelheit leuchten. Es ist ein wunderschöner Anblick. Doch es freut mich nicht. Nichts wird mich je wieder erfreuen. Nichts ...! Ein warmer Wind kommt auf, er erinnert mich an deine Stimme. Doch ich werde sie nie wieder hören können. Ich hebe meine Kopf und sehe zum Himmel hinauf. Er ist sternenübersäht. Die Sterne funkeln hell ... genauso wie deine Augen, die mich immer so voller Wärme anstrahlten. Doch ich werde nie wieder diese Augen sehen. Denn du bist tot, Ken ... Ken, dieser Name klingt so schön. Die letzten Worte von dir höre ich in einem Herzen: 'Ich versuche nicht zu sterben, denn ich liebe dich auch!'. Du hast gelogen. Du bist gestorben. Und hast mich nur zurückgelassen. Wie soll ich es denn den anderen erklären. Ich würde es nicht schaffen, das weiß ich. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, denn eine Erinnerung von dir blitzt auf, du hast immer gesagt, dass es eine Lösung gibt. Dann verschwindet mein Lächeln und Trauer erfüllt meine Seele. Denn eine Frage stelle ich mir: "Werden wir uns jemals wiedersehen?" Und der Wind scheint zu flüstern. Er erzählt von einem Land weit entfernt ... es ist die Digi-Welt. Jeder wird dort wiedergeboren. Diese Worte machen meinen Entschluß leichter. Denn ich werde dir folgen. Das Lächeln kehrt wieder. Noch einmal höre ich deine Stimme weit weg: "Ich warte auf dich, Davis." "Ja, ich weiß Ken," Dann trete ich einen Schritt vor und falle in die Tiefe.   
Mein Körper zerschlägt auf dem harten Asphalt auf der Straße. Doch meine Seele ist schon weit entfernt. Sie ist auf dem weg in die Digi-Welt. Auf dem Weg zu dir, Ken. Jetzt werden wir uns wiedersehen, ich hoffe es. Nein, ich weiß es. In der Digi-Welt ...   
  
ENDE! 


End file.
